


A Fair Maiden

by makeitbang



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitbang/pseuds/makeitbang
Summary: “You’re a violent drunk.”  He says, his thumbs stroking small circles on my skin.“I’m not drunk. But do you know what you are?”“Tell me.”"A very handsome prick,”  I say.
Relationships: Jude Duarte & Taryn Duarte, Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, Jurdan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 214





	A Fair Maiden

Royal dinners are truly a nightmare. There’s too much talking and not enough eating. I might feel differently if these dinners didn’t include the subtle yet very public undermining of Jude. These dinners were a constant power play for me. 

Across the dining table, all the way at the other end is Cardan. Next to him sits Creseilda. Creseilda with her unmarred moonlight skin, and flowing copper hair. She leans into him; her fully pouted lips whisper something into Cardan’s ear, and he laughs. 

I’ve never been much of a drinker, but tonight might be a good night to wash away. I’ve emptied my chalice twice when I snatch away Taryn’s, who won’t be drinking it anyway with her belly swollen as it is. Taryn pouts, “Jude, you know it helps when I can get _see_ the wine.”   
“Why do you need to see the wine, you can’t drink it .” I snap.   
My sister shoots me a glare, “It’s _because_ I can’t drink it.” She rubs a hand over her belly, I barely hear her mutter “Please don’t be as insufferable as your Aunt Jude.”   
I ignore her and dare a glance down the table. Creseilda’s resting a hand on Cardan’s chest, she’s leaning in intimately and I can’t deny the sharp pang of jealousy I’ve been trying to avoid all night.   
“I really ought to have a name by now. I want it to be something simple and sweet. Like Lily…or maybe Elle,” Taryn chatters on.   
“I don’t like those,” I say bluntly.   
My sister presses her lips together, “I didn’t ask if you liked them.”   
“Good comeback. I’m going to dance.” 

It’s not until I stand up that I feel the wine getting to my head. Everything feels so light and fuzzy. I can see why people waste their lives away chasing this feeling. 

“Dance with me.” I grin with undue confidence at the first idiot I see. His hair is iridescent, the lighting reflects different colors in it, it’s so mesmerizing. It can’t be real.   
“It is. And it would be an honor, my Queen.”   
I blink, not quite sure what _is_ , but he grabs my hand and I let him lead. 

My partner is rigid but patient as I stumble through the steps. “It helps if you don’t look at your feet.” He says.   
I peer up at him from beneath my lashes, taking note of that gracious fae beauty I’ll never get to have.   
“So it does.”   
The tune changes, and it demands a slower pace and a more intimate embrace. His hands remain respectfully at my sides. I move in a little closer and press my open palms on his chest, “I ’m not the best dancer.” I admit.   
“I ’m not the best fighter.” He winks.   
A little laugh escapes me, although it wasn’t very funny.   
“I like to think I’m funny.”   
I frown at him, realizing that this is the second time he's responded to a thought.   
“Are you a mind reader?” I ask   
“Pardon?” 

Just then, a hand appears on his shoulder. “May I cut in?”   
It’s Cardan. I search his face for any indication I’ve gotten under his skin, but all he does is smirk. It makes me want to scream. The male I’m dancing with gives a quick bow and moves on to the next lady. 

When he closes the distance between us, Cardan places a hand dangerously low on my back, I cock a brow at the propriety in his touch as he presses me fully against him. I can feel his breath hot in my ear when he says, “You could have told me you wanted to dance.”   
“ You seemed to be enjoying dinner,” I say coolly.   
“What are you playing at Jude?” His voice is like velvet.   
“I don’t know what you mean.”   
“Hmm.” 

We saunter through the dance and I can’t help but think he’s just as intoxicating as the wine. I’m paying too much attention to every part of our bodies that touch.   
“You’re tripping up quite a bit, maybe we should consider getting you upstairs.” He pulls away just enough that he can actually look at me.   
“Trying to get rid of me already?” I try to keep the slur out of my words but the bemused smile on his face lets me know I’ve failed.   
“Never.” His eyes glimmer as he leans in and presses his lips to mine. He lingers for just a moment before he disentangles us. “Play your games, Mrs. Greenbriar,” His tail gives my hand a soft caress as he walks away. 

It takes me a moment to snap out of his spell, but I realize a little too late that he’s just marked his territory. None of the males in the room dared meet my gaze, let alone accept my advancements. It had been so effortless, so simple and yet very clear to everyone in the room. I scowl and decide maybe it would be best to put an end to this sour evening. After all, I’m sure it’s only by the grace of whatever deity exists that I am able to remain standing. 

I take my seat back at the dining table and note that several people are gone. Including Cardan. And Creseilda. I thank the skies above that my chalice has been refilled. “More wine?” Taryn asks in disbelief. “Jude, I think it’s time you call it quits.” She reaches out to try to take the chalice from me, but I dangle it out of her reach. “I’ve seen you gulp down several bottles by yourself.” I retort, holding in a hiccup.   
“Yes but I…” Taryn looks away, “I’m used to it. Was.”   
“We're twins, if you’re fine,” I point a finger at her, “then I’m fine.” I point at myself. And I’m very satisfied with my explanation. Of course, it makes sense. So why is Taryn looking at me like I’m crazy?   
Taryn sighs and gets up from her seat, “Let's take you to bed.”   
“Where’s Cardan?” I can’t help the scowl on my face.   
Taryn frowns, “He said he was going to the kitchens.”   
“Then I'm going to the kitchens. And then I’m going to kill Cardan.” I say.   
The table around me quiets just as a strong “Shhhh” erupts from Taryns lips. My sister fakes a loud, obnoxious laugh, “Violent jokes are SO funny.” Taryn wipes away fake tears and I laugh at how awful her acting is. 

She loops our arms together, guiding me away “You’re being dramatic, Jude. And acting like an asshole. I used to wonder why we never enjoyed revels together and now I’m grateful I never had to deal with a drunken boor.”   
The bite in her words sting just a little, “You think that I’m drunk?”   
Taryn blinks at me, “I insulted you, Jude. That’s what got through that thick skull of yours?” 

* * *

The royal kitchens are a boisterous mess. There are sweaty bodies everywhere, and the clinking of pans and dishes pummel into my skull. A quick sweep of the room and I find Cardan leaning against a wall, a large pitcher in his hand. Creseilda clings to his arm. I swipe a knife off the nearest counter and Taryn’s tut of disapproval only urges me on. 

Creseilda sees me coming first, and her eyes widen when she spots the knife in my hand. Cardan raises a brow at me, the insolent bastard. “I’ll kill you,” I say to Creseilda, slicing my palm open and letting the blood hit the floor.  
“Jude you’re making a scene! ” Taryn is seething now.   
I ignore her “ I swear it. If you even _breathe_ in the direction of my husband again, I’ll kill you.”   
“Always with the murder.” I hear Cardan say under his breath. I glare at him, “I’ll kill you too.”   
He only grins, “I think it’s time to get you upstairs .”   
“She’s terribly drunk,” Taryn says.   
“I am _not_ drunk.”   
“Aren’t you tired? ” Cardan asks, “You danced quite a bit.” His eyes darken at that.   
Once he mentions it, I do feel ten times heavier. “I’m not tired,” I say, even as a yawn escapes me. Creseilda laughs and I glare at her, “You’re still here?”   
“Alright, let's get you-“   
“Don’t,” I say, waving him away. 

I scurry away from the kitchen, eventually finding the path to my own rooms. I won’t share a bed with the snake tonight. Two guards pass by, they exchange looks and I wonder if they’re trying to decide whether they should help me or avoid me. “Fuck the king!” I heard that somewhere and the look on their faces cause a giggle to burst through my lips. I run away before they can get any ideas. 

When I finally stumble into my room, I toss my crown onto the bed. I toss myself onto it next, my legs dangling off the side. I try to kick off my shoes, but they stay put. “Shoes are the worst.” I sigh in exasperation when after several kicks, they won’t come off. 

“Here, let me help,” I scream when I see Cardan push himself off the door.   
“Are you trying to scare me to death?”   
Cardan blinks at me, “I’ve been with you the entire time.”   
“Oh my god,” I say, mortified.   
A low chuckle comes out of him, “ Fuck the king.” He says waggling his eyebrows. He kneels in front of me and makes quick work of the shoes.   
I huff, “Don’t you have a fair maiden to attend to?”   
“Yes.” He looks up at me, “I do.”   
I bristle at him and try to kick him away but he grips my ankles.   
“You’re a violent drunk.” He says, his thumbs stroking small circles on my skin.   
“I’m not drunk. But do you know what you are?”   
“Tell me.”   
"A very handsome prick,” I say.   
He laughs but I don’t think it’s funny.   
“If you take another woman to bed, I may actually have to kill you. And I would rather not.” I try to keep slur out of my words.   
"My darling brute, is this your way of asking for fidelity?”   
I shrug, staring at the ceiling. 

Cardan sits on the bed next to me and I sit up so that we’re at eye level.   
“I was not going to lay with Creseilda .” Cardan says.   
“But she’s pretty.”   
“And you are beautiful.” He says, grabbing my chin, “And cunning. And ruthless. ” He grins, “And territorial.”   
“You were flirting with her,” I say, narrowing my eyes at him. He gives me a confused look, “ I don ’t recall-“   
I whirl one of my legs around him so that I’m straddling his lap and put a hand on his arm. “Her hand was here.” Then I slide it over to his chest. “Then here.” I lean into his ear, “and if she can whisper jokes into your ear, then she’s much too close.” Cardan holds me in place by my hips, his grip has me wondering if he thinks I’m going to fall backward.   
He locks eyes with me, his gaze is laced with desire and it stirs something in me.   
“Duly noted.” He says, “Though I doubt she’ll be getting close enough to shout jokes from a distance after tonight.”   
“And you weren’t planning a tryst in the kitchens?”   
I can see the exasperation on his face but I don’t care. “ I went to the kitchens to collect water and then I planned on whisking away my wicked and wasted wife to our rooms before she could cozy up to the next male.”   
I scrunch my nose, “ I wasn’t cozying up to anyone. And I’m not drunk.”   
“Don’t play games, Jude. Not with other males .” It’s the closest I’ve ever heard him come to a growl.   
“Duly noted,” I repeat his words and plant a kiss on his lips. 

He pulls away, “Why aren’t we in our rooms?”   
“Because I’m mad at you.”   
“And you thought you’d get away so easily? Honestly, I’m offended.” Cardan runs his fingers through my hair, freeing the braids into loose waves.   
“ I would have found someone to keep you out,” I say.   
“Doubtful. But were that the case, consider that you have a tendency of getting abducted when I’m not around.” I scowl, but he continues, “I propose that even if you are angry with me, you will come to bed. For security reasons, of course.”   
“Of course I’ll come to bed.” I pat the empty space in the bed next to us. “It’s right here.”   
“Let’s try again,” Cardan says, the arm that holds me into place presses me tighter against him. “ Come to _our_ bed. In the King’s chambers. With me.” His breath tickles my face.   
“Why?”   
“Because I don’t want to lose you.”   
“Why?” I ask again, sounding like an insolent child.   
“Because then I’ll miss you terribly.”   
“Why?”   
He presses a kiss to my forehead, “Because I love you.” Another one on my cheek, “And need to show you my devotion every night for the rest of our nights so you won’t go on another rampage.” Finally, he presses a kiss to my lips. “And if you ask why again, I’m the one who might have to kill you. And I would rather not.”   
I laugh, “You’re the one who talks too much.”   
I find his lips again and can’t help but feel overwhelmed. This man in front of me is so frustratingly intoxicating. I can’t get enough of the taste of his lips. I swipe my tongue against his bottom lip and he grants me access. The deepening of the kiss unbounds me, and I begin to feel the heat in my lower body. 

Again, Cardan pulls away and I let out a frustrated growl, “Stop playing.”   
Cardan’s smirk makes me want to slap his face. But that thought makes me even more frustrated.   
“ Did you consider I was trying to stall until you inevitably crashed? ” I glare at him. “ I would rather wait until you were…yourself.”   
“I am myself.” I grind my hips against him, but he just presses his lips together, probably trying to keep his composure.   
It’s my turn to smirk, I rock my hips again and nibble on his ear, “Just _try_ and resist me.”   
He doesn’t move as my hips keep rocking , I tangle my hand in his hair and trail kisses down his neck when I finally hear a groan. “ Wicked thing .” He says.   
I pout, “Don’t you want me, Cardan?” 

Cardan turns and flips us so that I’m laying on the bed, while he lays between my legs. I can feel his hardness, and when he presses it into me I arch my body up to meet him.   
“Is this what you want?” He ask s , pressing into me again.   
I bite my lip and wrap my legs around his waist trying to get him closer. He brings his lips down to meet mine and this time his kiss is ferocious. He sucks on my lower lip just as he presses into me again and a moan escapes me.   
“I love that sound.” He breathes against my lips .   
It’s too much. “If you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll never let you be on top again,” I say, tugging his hair.   
“ _Let_ me?” He asks incredulously, I ignore him and fumble with his pants just enough that the length of him is free. I begin to stroke him and he buries his face in my neck.   
“You’re the devil.” He says and he bites tender flesh. 

A shiver of pleasure ripples through me. I get my bearings enough to place him at my entrance.   
My skirts are bunched up to my waist , then Cardan pushes himself up to his knees. He grabs my hips, holding them up and locks eyes with me. I push my soaked panties to the side and slowly, _too slowly_ he slides into me.   
I gasp at how good it feels to be filled with him. He exits completely just to re-enter at that same agonizing pace.   
“What are you playing at?” I glare up at him and shove myself fully onto his length.   
“ _Fuck_ Jude, give me a second.” Cardan shakes his head, his fingers digging into my hips. “So impatient.” He grumbles.   
Our eyes lock as he shoves himself in, his strokes are unforgiving this time. He slams all the way into me again and again and again. It feels amazing.   
Cardan tears at the fabric around my cleavage, and my breasts are freed. He watches them bounce for a moment, obviously pleased with himself. He licks his lips, which are too far away for my liking, and he pinches one of my nipples.   
I let out a whimper, “Cardan,” I say, with no real intention of saying anything. I’m so close. He seems to understand because he throws a leg over his shoulder and one of his hands slips between us and begins to rub that small bundle of nerves. 

My hands tangle in the sheets in my desperation, my eyes fluttering closed as the first wave hits me. I feel Cardan’s own undoing inside of me shortly after. I’m finally coming down as Cardan presses soft kisses on the inside of my calf. I whimper in protest when he disentangles himself from me, “I’m getting us some water, love.” 

The endearment surprises me, just a little. Cardan’s called me a lot of things, but I’ve never been called something like... _love_ . It feels so intimate. I decide now’s a good a time as any to get rid of my ruined dress. I lay properly under the covers when Cardan returns, two glasses in hand. The first sip makes me realize that I’m _parched_ . I down the glass within seconds, and Cardan hands me the other one.   
“Isn’t that one for you?”   
He smiles, “No.” 

I take it from him and down it too. I lay in the bed and close my eyes, “How can everything possibly be spinning if my eyes are closed?” I groan.   
I hear a laugh and Cardan wraps me around him as he settles into bed. “I couldn’t believe how much I saw you drinking. I already let the living council know we’ll be indisposed tomorrow.”   
I glance up at him, “Did you have your fair share of wine?”   
“No.” He presses a kiss on my nose, “But I have a fair maiden to attend to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so I would truly appreciate any and all feedback!


End file.
